Strong Evil Damn Rascal
is chapter 3 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary In the future, Beelzebub has grown into a giant demon. Everyone stares at Oga carrying the giant, as he and Beelzebub search for food. All the restaurants reject their business, causing Beelzebub to frown and the entire town to explode. Oga wakes up in his bedroom to find it all a dream, or rather a warning. The next morning, Hilda is telling Oga how to feed Beelzebub. She gives Oga three of the five meals Beelzebub needs per day for the time he is at school. Oga asks if Hilda milked her breasts. Hilda responds by stating the milk powder is for royal use. She asks if she needs to go to school with you. Oga calls her an idiot and to leave it to him. Hilda stands back without a word and Beelzebub cries, electrocuting Oga. Near Ishiyama High, Oga is crawling towards Furuichi claiming he had been shocked for the sixth time today. Furuichi thinks that if it wasn't Oga holding the baby, Beelzebub's carrier would have died by now. The two talk about how Beelzebub could grow and what Hilda tried to say. She told Oga to try his hardest to make his dreams come true. When Furuichi suggests that she could mean the fate of mankind rests on his shoulders, the two laugh it off. The man who floated down the river is shown laughing right next to them. When Oga and Furuichi, in shock, finally notice him, he still laughs and tries to remind them who he is. He introduces himself as Alaindelon, a dimensional transfer demon. Oga is prepared to beat him up when Alaindelon explains that floating Beelzebub over to him was not random because Beelzebub attracts himself best to a strong person that is pure evil, cruel and arrogant. Seeing Oga force many people to kneel before him and laugh with a high pitch prompted him to float over to Oga. Oga asks if another person would be chosen as Beelzebub's parent if a stronger, more evil person existed. When Alaindelon tells him that would be the case, Oga smiles, thinking of all the students of Ishiyama High that he could hand Beelzebub to. At Ishiyama High, a group of students are gossiping about Oga successfully beating up four sophomore students yesterday when a gang of third year students walks past them, invoking fear among the gossipers. Their leader is introduced as Kanzaki and one of his underlings as Shiroyama. Kanzaki is carrying a yogurt box, listening to Shiroyama warn him about Oga's strength. Suddenly, Kanzaki throws his yogurt box onto Shiroyama's face and kicks him, insulted over Shiroyama's suggestion that Oga is stronger than himself. Two of Kanzaki's underlings try to help him up. Another underling, introduced as Natsume, agrees with Kanzaki, claiming that no one has challenged Kanzaki because of his well-established terror. Kanzaki spots the underlings that helped Shiroyama and throws them out the window. Natsume states that anyone who makes enemies with Kanzaki makes enemies with all the third year students. He makes a suggestion to Shiroyama to get Kanzaki another yogurt to fix their relationship. In a classroom where the third year students came in, Oga bursts in with a cheerful face holding Beelzebub on his chest, asking for Kanzaki. Kanzaki reveals himself and asks Oga what he wants. Characters in order of appearance #Beelzebub IV (dream) #Tatsumi Oga (dream) #Hilda #Takayuki Furuichi #Alaindelon #Hajime Kanzaki #Takeshi Shiroyama #Shintarō Natsume Navigation Category:Chapters